An Ancient Tale
by Shadow-Aura-Knight
Summary: The gods are not tamable. They are free-willed creatures not to be asked for more than what they give. A king finds this out as his kingdom burns all because of a simple request for a cure for his dying boy... One-Shot.


**I randomly came up with this idea while I was (legally, of course) watching the episode of Pokemon with the King of Po****kelantis. While this story does not feature him, or anyone of the actual Pokemon show, it does make mention of Ho-oh destroying a kingdom. Because that sounds like something I'd want to do if I wanted to piss off an evil monarch. **

**Disclaimer: I make no claims to any plot points that are already under the protection of copyright law. Nor do I claim to own Ho-oh at all. I (here is the kicker) only own the characters used in this story. This story is also under my protection; do not take and claim it as your own. Anywhere.  
**

* * *

It was a long time ago, in a peaceful and happy place. A fair and just king ruled over the land, with a small band of councilmen to help in his decision-making. No one attack this land; nay, all were apart of the land.

One day, the king's heir grew sick, and he did not know what to do. His healers could find no cure, and the magician had told him it was not a magical illness that befell the young man.

The boy sensed that he would die within the week, and so asked his father for one last request. "Please, father. Go to Ho-oh. If he cannot find a cure for me, then at least ask him to fly a rainbow over our fair country."

The king nodded to his boy, and prepared for the day's trek up the mountain to the lair of Ho-oh. He took his most trusted councilman and magician, Neda, with him. Together the two climbed the mountain.

It took them most of the day to get to the cave in which Ho-oh resided. When they arrived, tired by the hike, Ho-oh screeched at them. "Why do you come to me at such a time! You know the Time of Asking is still two months away."

"Please," the king begged, "hear me out. My boy wishes to find a cure for his illness, and if that cannot be produced then for a rainbow to appear over our kingdom so that he can know rest."

Ho-oh contemplated the king's plea. While he did so, Neda took the king over for a private council. "Are you sure of this, king? The Time of Asking is still far away, and Ho-oh must have better things to do than listen to your plea before that time."

The king shook his head. "I must do what my son asks. It would be his kingdom if but he could live. That is why we are here; to see if my son can live."

Neda shook his head. "King, you ask too much of the gods. Why, I'm surprised that they have yet to destroy our kingdom."

Before the king could retort, Ho-oh called the two over. "There is nothing I can do for your son, fair king. But if I could, I would. You of all people deserve what we have to offer." What both Neda and the king did not know, however, was that Ho-oh was going to destroy the kingdom. It had been decided the last time the king had come. "I shall, however fulfill your child's last request. I will fly a rainbow overhead so all of your kingdom can see it."

"I thank you," the king said. He and Neda then returned to the castle to watch for Ho-oh and to watch over the boy. It was morning when they returned and found the castle in ruins. They quickly ran to the location of the boy's room, but found only rubble.

"Father." One of the piles of stone moved, and the two men rushed to dig the boy out. They got him to the surface, for he was hardly buried at all. "Father, look at the sky." The king looked to the sky and saw a rainbow over the scorched ruins of the castle. "It's… so… beautiful…"

The boy then died in his father's arms. He grieved long over the boy's death. It was nearing noon when he stopped. "King, do you wish to be immortalized? I have prepared everything; you shall live forever."

The king shook his head. "No, Neda; I must decline. Ho-oh has taken all from me, and I shall not get revenge on him by out-waiting him. I shall travel the kingdom, looking to see if any are untouched and if any want to join me in a final crusade." He stopped and caught his breath. "But you, Neda," he started, "can last until you are needed. Either I shall wake you up if I am victorious, or you shall awaken at the touch of another. Go now to the temple; I wish not for you to be harmed as well."

The king strode off into the rest of the ruins, and left Neda alone. He thought of running after the king, but instead went to do as he was ordered. He began the incantation as he slowly walked down the destroyed path to the small shrine in the bottom of the temple. The last of the walls started to crumple away as he went down into the shrine and up to the small stone sphere placed inside the seat of a stone chair.

He grew louder in the stillness of the land; a solitary figure alone in the world. He quickly finished the spell with venom in his voice, and it was that anger that fueled the venom that he had as a companion from now until he were to be awakened, some twenty thousand years from now, in the distant future.

* * *

**Dunno if it'll have a continuation at any point. I'll have to poll you guys to find out. Well, carry on with your lives and what not; I need to go now.**

**If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, please be sure to report them in a review.**


End file.
